Electrical connector receptacles are known in the art. One such electrical connector receptacle is a cartridge fuse box as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,209 to Lin et al. This cartridge fuse box includes a bottom shell, a cover shell, a holder frame, a plurality of terminal blocks, a fuse connector, a plurality of cartridge fuses and a plurality of clamps. The bottom shell is covered with the cover shell and includes the holder frame. The plurality of terminal blocks are mounted in respective horizontal holes on the holder frame to hold a respective conductor by a respective fastener and a respective metal socket by a respective screw for permitting the conductors to be connected to the metal sockets. The fuse connector is fixedly secured to the bottom shell remote from the holder frame in order to hold a plurality of metal sockets by a respective screw. The plurality of cartridge fuses is connected between the metal sockets of the fuse connector and the metal sockets of the terminal blocks. The plurality of clamps is respectively mounted in the holder frame to hold down the conductors of the terminal blocks.
There are several drawbacks regarding the prior art electrical connector receptacles such as the one described above. The prior art electrical connector receptacles are generally used for a low-voltage applications. Also, prior art electrical connector receptacles are often large and sometimes contain many components parts. Many prior art electrical connector receptacles are not shielded and therefore do not reduce the effects of electromagnetic interference. And, sometimes, there is no ground between an outer shield of the prior art electrical connector receptacle and a wire shield of the wiring connected to the prior art electrical connector receptacle.
It would be beneficial to provide an electrical connector receptacle that can be used for a low-voltage applications as well as high-voltage applications. It would also be advantageous to provide an electrical connector receptacle that is relatively small and contains relatively few components parts. It would also be beneficial to provide an electrical connector receptacle that is shielded in order to reduce the effects of electromagnetic interference. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide an electrical connector receptacle that can be grounded between its outer shield and the wire shield of the wiring connected to the electrical connector receptacle. The present invention provides these advantages and benefits.